Solona 11 - A Kiss at New Height
by Teency Hawk
Summary: Date: Bloomingtide 17, 9:30 Dragon Dear Diary, Alistair and I had some... private time today in the Denerim Market. It did wonders for my tensions!


Solona twirled around, watching her brown skirt flare out with the motion. It felt strange to be wearing a skirt – she was so used to wearing long flowing robes back in the Circle.

But they were fugitives, declared traitors to the Ferelden Throne at the moment. She couldn't really wear her mage robes in middle of Denerim, not unless she wanted every guard in the city chasing her down for being an apostate. She sighed, patting her skirt down with her hands and looking over to Alistair. He'd also shucked his Warden armor away, strapping on a common guard armor without color to avoid suspicions in the city. They hoped it was enough to fool the guards for the day.

She skipped along, avoiding the streets where there was heavy traffic. Their companions could buy most of the stuff they needed – she and Alistair just needed to stay out of the guards' way.

That brought her up short.

They were alone. Finally, they were alone for first time in _months_.

"Alistair, come here a moment." She pulled at him, dragging him off the street into a dark alleyway.

"Sol?"

"Just, come here. Everyone else is buying stuff." She grinned, tugging him. "We never get some time to ourselves outside of our tent."

"Riiiigghhht, because being in middle of Denerim market counts for 'being alone.'" He protested with a single raised brow, but he allowed her to drag him along anyway.

"Shush, we're not 'in middle of market'. We're in a quiet, hidden alleyway." She huffed. "I just want a kiss. A quick kiss without everyone staring and commenting and making gagging noises."

Solona turned around to find him smiling his goofy smile she loved so much. She laughed, her steps light as a feather as he drew her into him, warm and protective. Safe, in this world that's gone mad.

She tilted her head up then stood on her tip toes to reach his lips for a kiss. A sweet kiss. A soft, loving kiss to tell him, to show him just how wonderful it felt within his arms. He bent down low to reach her, cupping her face in his hand, and their lips brushed tenderly against each other.

"Ow!"

"What, what? Oh Maker, what did I do?"

She dropped back down onto the balls of her feet, and hung her head low to relieve the pain there. "Owwww…" She groaned out, massaging the back of her neck while Alistair's hand flitted about nervously.

"Sol? You okay? What's wrong?"

"Just, give me a moment." She moaned as her fingers pressed against the tight muscles in her neck, feeling the sharp twinge of pain.

"Ow…"

"Solona?"

"You're too tall!" She snapped, bringing her head back up and taking a step back so she wouldn't have to crane her head so much. She could still feel the strain on her neck, and pouted.

"Oh." Alistair's eyes widened a moment, before he burst out laughing. " _Oh_."

"Alistair!"

He wheezed, smirking down at her before her glare set him off laughing again.

"Alistair, it's not _that_ funny! Do you realize how painful it is to twist my head into that horrid angle?" She huffed, smacking Alistair on the arm. "Really, it hurts!"

"Ow, hey, I bruise easily!" Alistair danced out of her reach, still grinning silly at her admission.

"Then stop laughing!"

"Stop being so short!" He smirked. She was going to wipe that silly grin off his face, if it was the last thing she did.

"I'll magick you into a dwarf. Or even better, ask Morrigan to do it for me." She crossed her arms, planting her feet.

"Oh, no, that's just not _fair!_ "

"Your height isn't fair." She grumbled.

Chuckling, Alistair came back to hold her, planting a soft kiss onto her hair and rubbing her neck sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Sol. You should have mentioned it sooner." His voice still held that playful smile, and Solona couldn't help the way her own smile played by her lips.

"No, I know I'm just being silly." She sighed, glancing up at him. "Though having less than a foot of height difference would make things a bit easier."

"How about this, then?" Alistair suddenly dropped onto his knees in front of her, still grinning.

"Alistair?"

Gently, tenderly, Alistair wrapped his arms around her torso, guiding her into his embrace once again. She hesitantly followed his lead, shuffling closer with tiny, tiny steps until Alistair's head rested over her breasts. He tilted his head up, beckoning for her to bend down with his warm eyes.

She did, lowering her head to trail light kisses onto his lips, brushing her mouth against his full lips. Warm and delicate, their kiss was almost chaste as they parted their mouth against each other for the first time with their new heights.

He leaned in close, and shyly she tilted his head the way he usually tilted hers. She realized that with this new angle she could coax his mouth open, kissing him harder, deeper. Their tongues darted out, licking a little hesitantly.

It wasn't long before their kiss turned hungry, _urgent_. Their tongues clashing, their teeth nipping at each other, sharing one breath, swallowing each other's moans. His arm that'd been wrapped around her released her for a moment, only to cup her breast.

"Alistair," She gasped, feeling his heated touch through her clothes. Her breasts already felt too heavy, her nipples tightening in his grasp.

"I like it when you wear a skirt." He broke the kiss to grin up at her, that mischievous glint in his gaze making her squirm. "It makes things much easier."

As if to make his point, his other hand disappeared beneath her skirt only to trail up the inside of her thigh with feather-light touches.

"Not. What I had. In. Mind." Solona panted, trapped between his hands.

"No?"

Just as she moaned out again, his lips caught her mouth in a burning kiss, riling her up, pushing her further. His right hand gripped her leg tightly under her skirt, keeping her standing still despite her weak knees. His other hand twisted her nipple through her clothes, kneading and massaging, making her tremble helplessly.

"Keep quiet, you know? Don't want to get caught doing this… that'd be embarrassing." He muttered, releasing her from the kiss. Before she could protest, his fingers pressed against her core, rubbing her through her smalls. The flimsy fabric did nothing to protect her from the sensations, and soon he found her engorged clit through her smalls.

"Oh-ho! You're already dripping, Sol. Enjoying this new height thing, hmm?" He grinned, pressing his fingers deeper against her opening. The fabric was already slick with her pleasure, soaked through. Despite her embarrassment she opened her legs a bit wider, feeling a bulge against her leg growing in response to her decidedly obvious excitement.

"Alistair, would you just-"

Just then he mouthed at her breast through her clothes, his teeth scraping against the tight peak. A needy whine slipped from her mouth, her words dying in her throat as white-hot pleasure shot straight down to her core.

"Ooh, you suddenly got so much wetter down here, Sol." He smiled, his warm breath tickling her over-sensitized breast. He pushed her soaked smalls to the side, exposing her.

"By the blighted Maker's balls, Alistair if you don't stop talking like-"

His fingers slipped inside her just then, and Solona forgot how to speak. She moaned wantonly, bucking hard onto his hand. Needing _, begging_ for more.

"If I don't stop…?" He nibbled on her breast, drawing quiet needy mewls from her easily. Her fingers wound through his hair, gripping it tight, pushing more of her breast into his mouth.

"Stop. Talking." She managed to growl out, just barely. Her eyes fell closed.

"But don't you want to know?" Alistair chuckled, then bit her _hard_. She threw her head back, letting out a half scream.

"Like see, you just squeezed down on my fingers real tight." He murmured, thrusting his said fingers deeper into her. She bucked, rolling her hips shamelessly in time with his thrusts. She no longer cared how lewd she looked.

"Alistair," she panted, holding him tighter, her muscles quivering, "I do not need a _narration!_ "

She squeaked out the last word as he crooked his fingers, rubbing her _there-_

"Found it." He sang playfully, rubbing her mercilessly as he thrust his fingers harder, deeper. Solona gave up, her mouth curving into a smile.

Instead, her breath grew ragged, panting heavily as his digits slammed into her over and over again, each thrust bringing her exquisite pleasure. She mewled, grinding herself down onto his talented fingers with total abandon.

"I like this. My mouth is at perfect level to play with your breasts." He mumbled, mouth still full with her.

His hand left her nipple and she whined in protest, her voice pitched high and downright _needy_.

"Okay, okay. Just a second Sol." He chuckled, pushing her shirt up over her chest to reveal her breast-band. He tugged at it with his teeth, moving the tight bands just out of the way for his burning mouth.

She arched, thrusting her aching breast into his mouth. His tongue darted out to give a light lick over her nipples, one after another just as his strokes grew more fervent. She could feel his hardness pressed up against her, rubbing and thrusting, grinding up against her leg as he brought her untold pleasure.

His hand now traveled down low over her curved body, leaving hot sizzling trails where he touched. Soon the ambling hand came to rest just beneath her buttocks, grasping and kneading her firmly. At that point that was the only thing keeping her standing upright. His other hand never ceased pumping inside her, drawing liquid heat to pour from her sex, slickening her thighs.

"Alistair, please…" Solona sobbed, begging for the release just beyond her reach. "Please…"

"Please… what?" He teased, slightly withdrawing his digits from her. She nearly screamed in frustration, _needing_ him back inside her. She cracked her eyes open, looking down to find him grinning that goofy smile at her, the one she loved so much as he kept her on the very _edge,_ a tantalizing torment. Her eyes locked on with his, fully diluted and darkened with his lust for her. His mouth slightly parted as he appraised her lust-addled state.

She gripped his hair and pulled, crushing her lips against his, open mouthed and a bit sloppy, driven wild by her lust for him. He easily accepted it, filling her with his adoration, with his love. His fingers slammed back into her, wild and frantic, almost as desperate as she was for her release.

"Maker, but you're beautiful." He breathed against her lips when they parted, his warm gaze full of wonder.

Solona threw her head back and screamed, waves of pleasure overwhelming her at his whispered words. It surged and rippled, then exploded with mind-numbing intensity.

Her legs buckled under the pressure, and Alistair's arms caught her before she could fall to the ground. He pulled her into his embrace, both of them kneeling, panting heavily as they gazed into each other's eyes while she slowly came down from her high.

It was a long while before she recovered, kissing his goofy, smugly satisfied grin.

"I think," she panted out, feeling a smile of her own starting, "that we should do that more often."

"The kissing?" He asked innocently, eyes wide.

"The kissing." She nodded, then winked.

"I believe it's your turn now."

"Uhhhh, maybe later? It's time to run now." Alistair smiled sheepishly as he brought them both to their feet a little shakily.

"You were a bit loud, Sol. Just a tiny bit, you know? Let's uh… Let's go. Let's just, go. Before the guards come."


End file.
